


Hot Blood Love

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Domestic Dreams [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Escort Jensen, Escort Service, M/M, businessman jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jared is a businessman looking for Jensen, the escort he can't get out of his mind.





	Hot Blood Love

**Author's Note:**

> This comes before [Growing Unease](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12051180). 
> 
> Written for [Sunday Morning Porn Club](https://smpc.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Title from Kaleo's "Hot Blood" as I listened to their album on repeat while writing this :D
> 
> HUGE thanks to [dancing_adrift](https://dancing-adrift.livejournal.com/) for late-night beta.

The fourth drink arrives and Jared questions his sanity. After a long dinner spent schmoozing with the big bosses, where he was full of fake smiles and forced laughter, he'd returned to his hotel but never made it to the elevator. It had taken him far too long to make a decision on what to do, settling on heading to the bar all while ignoring the reason he had for avoiding his room.

There had been plenty of bottles of high-end red wine shared at dinner. Those alone would make him sleepy enough to retire for the night, but he has another long day tomorrow full of meetings and Q&A sessions, not to mention an evening flight back west. Sleep is what he needs, not to be making terrible decisions.

Here he is anyway, in the same dim hotel bar with the same dull music mellowing out the crowd of tourists and business folks scattered around. There’s a different basketball team on the TVs this time. Nets vs. Celtics, with New York up by five halfway through the third quarter.

Jared used to play basketball, he finds himself telling the bartender for lack of anything else to say. Or a filter. Was always tall, which helped in high school. He even tried a bit in college. Mostly intramural leagues because he spent the rest of his time buried in business and accounting books to ensure he made the Dean’s List.

Jared cuts his story short and takes a drink. On one hand, he has no clue why he’s rattling on and on to this perfect stranger. On the other, he knows he’s hoping to butter the guy up for the question sitting heavy in his chest.

The bartender feigns interest as Jared continues with how he graduated with an impressive 3.8 GPA then found himself in suits and ties rather than jerseys and hi-tops when he entered the real world.

“You ever consider that a business tie,” Jared’s saying in between long sips of whiskey, “no matter how much it costs you, is really just a noose?”

“That’s why I’m on this side of the bar,” the guy says with a lazy smile dragging the words out. He casually leans against the bar top to illustrate how at home he is with the fact.

Jared sits up on his stool as he finds a way to slip closer to his real question. “You work here long?”

“A couple years now.” He shrugs.

“So you get to know the folks who come in a lot?”

The bartender stands up, glances around the place, then zeroes right into Jared’s gaze. “Depends on who you’re looking for.”

Jared does his best to hide his smile. “A guy named Jensen.”

“Pretty boy?” he laughs with a bit of disdain. “Yeah, I know who that is.”

“You know how I can get a hold of him?” Despite the noise in the bar, Jared feels the silence stretch between them. He licks his lips as he sees his chance slip away.

Jared had come to the bar in hopes of running into Jensen again, to see if the escort frequented this particular spot. After all, it's where they'd first met.. But it’s been nearly two hours and a few too many drinks, and still no Jensen. If Jared has another, he’ll be a total mess in the morning. Not to mention if Jensen does eventually show up, Jared won’t be able to walk or even manage to fuck straight.

Finally, he barrels right into it. “We’re old friends. I heard he hangs out here sometimes.”

“Old friends,” the bartender spits out with a coarse laugh. “Sure thing, buddy.” Then he’s off to serve a few women at the end of the bar.

Jared isn’t sure if he’s more embarrassed for being lame enough to have asked after Jensen, or for the fact that the bartender obviously knows what Jensen does and, thus, what Jared is looking for.

He orders a water and watches the rest of the quarter as the Celtics make a run to take the lead back. As the fourth starts, the edges of his vision ebb and flow for sobriety. Another twenty minutes later and he’s ready to head back to his room.

That’s when he’s flung right back into giddy drunkenness from the low growl of the voice beside him.

“Heard someone was looking for Jensen?”

As Jared swings around to find Jensen standing right there, it’s like swimming just beneath the surface of the deep end of the pool. Holding his breath with the pressure of water against his chest, body floating, feet struggling to find the bottom.

He looks much the same as that first time in dark jeans, a soft tee, and brushed leather jacket. Hair tousled artfully like he’d just run his hands through it fresh out of the shower, clothes picked up from whatever was on his floor, but he makes it work with his smooth smile and smoother conversation.

It’s a stark contrast to Jared’s navy suit, white shirt, and tie, and Jared is even more smitten than that first night.

Jensen grabs Jared’s glass, finishes the last of the whiskey, and smirks as he sets it back in the dried-up rings on the cocktail napkin.

Jared continues to be stuck in silence, no matter how many things he’d been prepared to say. At the very least, he'd had a smooth line ready in place … _fancy meeting you here._

Maybe not _that_ smooth, but Jared was sure his cocky smile would carry it.

Now the words are buried in his throat. Any words.

Jensen settles into the seat next to Jared and waves down the bartender. With the same even confidence as when they met, he glances at Jared. “If I remember correctly, you were quite the talker.”

Jared shamefully laughs, ducking his head and pushing hair back behind his ears. “Yeah. I can be. Sometimes. When I want to be.” He pauses in thought before blurting, “You remember me.”

“Big guy like you?” He winks and pulls his fresh cocktail closer.

Another awkward laugh and Jared’s mind is full with a million words threatening to tumble out of his mouth. He holds most of them back to avoid further embarrassment. “Well that’s quite the compliment from someone as … worldly as you.”

“I don’t come across many guys taller than me. You make me feel small.”

Heat flares in Jared’s belly at the thought. When they met three weeks ago, Jared had instantly been attracted to Jensen from his head down to his toes, turned on by the height that made Jared feel less gargantuan than with guys he’s slept with in the past. Jensen had shown some strength in bed, even when he always succumbed to Jared’s hands shoving him into the mattress. Long, lean, curved legs and those broad shoulders have starred in a number of Jared’s dreams, both night and day, ever since.

Jensen sips his drink as he watches the game on screen. Murmurs, “I rather enjoyed it.”

“So did I,” Jared returns just as softly. He licks his lips as his eyes are focused on the dampness of Jensen’s mouth when he drinks. Leans in a little to say, “I wasn’t sure if it was meant to be just a one-time thing …”

Slowly, Jensen shifts towards him. “But?”

“Also wasn’t sure how to get a hold of you,” he admits.

From an inside pocket of his jacket, Jensen pulls out a business card, places it on the bar, and leans back to watch Jared. “Next time you don’t have to ask the bartender.”

He can’t snatch up the card fast enough. Turns it over in his hands, but it’s plain white with just a phone number in the center. He’ll have it memorized by morning.

“So, long day, huh?” Jensen asks with a playful look. “Still in your monkey suit and all.”

Jared huffs a laugh and drinks more of his water to clear his head. He even motions to the bartender for more. “Don’t get me started.”

“Just trying on some small talk while you sober up.”

“Otherwise you’d leave?” he asks before he can think better of it. The words are sour on his tongue and he’s sure Jensen can hear that.

An eyebrow rises and Jensen takes him in, rumpled suit and all. “Well, you surely wouldn’t enjoy it much if you were totally drunk and useless.”

Jared snips, “Customer satisfaction is number one?”

Jensen tips his drink in agreement. “That. And I doubt I would enjoy it either.”

He wants to grin at the thought that Jensen would get more out of it than just a pile of cash. A mere ten minutes into talking with Jensen and Jared is already enjoying himself. Adrenaline is piling high with anticipation of what else will happen as he sheds his mask and gets to behave more like the man he yearns to be in the daylight. Just the flirting is driving him crazy, and if it’s anything like the last time, he’ll be insane from Jensen’s mouth in about an hour.

“Would hate to not make it worth it.” Jared clears his throat of the way the words are fighting to come out. He feels like he should at least acknowledge that Jensen showed up when called. “Since you came all the way over here and all that.”

Jensen shrugs after finishing his drink. “No big deal. Was watching the game at another bar. Steve has to get back to his wife anyway.”

“Another client?” he asks with a struggle. Not that he wants to know, really.

“Hell no,” Jensen laughs heartily. It’s a sound Jared wants to record and play over and over again. “Old buddy. Now that he’s married, we mostly just shit talk about our fantasy league.” Then he adds with a proud smile, “I’m in first place by the way.”

Jared tips his head. “I’m oddly impressed.”

“Just because I have an unconventional job doesn’t mean I can’t figure out numbers.”

He immediately defends, “No, I didn’t mean-”

Jensen waves him off. “I know you didn’t. And I didn’t mean anything either.” After a moment, he continues, “I run stats for a sports website. I do the math and other guys make predictions. I kind of consider it my day job with this paying the rent.”

“We’re not too different, I guess,” Jared jokes. “I do equity estimating for energy sources.”

“Is that why you run so hot?” Jensen lifts his eyebrows and Jared chuckles. “Not that I mind.”

Suddenly hot and thirsty, Jared finishes his second water and finds Jensen watching him intently. He wipes his lips in case he’s spilled without realizing it.

Suddenly, Jensen’s eyes go dark and his voice low. “So, you feeling any clearer now?”

Jared swallows hard with the intent clear between them. Not that it wasn’t already, but now is the time and he nods slowly. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

*

 

As soon as they’re inside the hotel suite and the door is shut, Jared pushes Jensen against it and kisses him dark and needy. Jensen gives as good as he’s getting and pushes back into Jared. Their hands fly across shoulders and chests until Jared can grab Jensen’s hands and shove his arms up, wrists held above his head and against the door.

Jared presses his body to Jensen’s, feels the hardness in Jensen’s jeans rub against his own hard on, and rocks them together as he sucks along Jensen’s neck.

He wants to say a hundred things about this moment, this man. Instead, he busies his mouth with the taste of Jensen’s jaw, nibbling and licking along the strong line until he reaches his ear and bites at the shell of it.

“Fuck,” Jensen huffs out, now fighting against Jared’s hold.

Jared grabs hold of Jensen’s wrists with one hand and reaches down to cup Jensen’s dick. Mumbles, “Definitely,” and grins against his ear.

“Slow down, man,” Jensen insists while trying to pull away. “I got plenty of time if you’ve got the money.”

That startles Jared, flushes him cold like ice water and he stops. Lets Jensen go and steps back, not daring to look Jensen in the eye. It takes a few seconds of harsh breathing before Jared pulls the thick wad of cash from his pocket. “How much time is this?”

Jensen carefully takes the bills and counts them out.

The noise of money shuffling echoes loudly in the room and Jared feels shame rise with bile in his throat.

“Depends on what you want,” Jensen answers. “It’s an equation of action and time. You want something extreme and that’s about all you get for this.”

Jared can only imagine the types of extremes Jensen goes to when paid the right amount. But he can’t imagine dictating exactly what he wants right now. Even when Jared’s own job is predicated on facts and numbers, he would prefer to go by feeling, see where his needs take him.

How does that work when he has to order off the menu?

Jensen chuckles, breaking Jared from his thoughts. “Is it that bad?”

“No, it’s not,” Jared insists. “At least, I don’t think so. I haven’t done this before.”

“ _We’ve_ done this before,” Jensen teases.

“Well, besides that.” Jared runs his hands through his hair, takes a deep breath, and feels all the energy slip from the room. Talking this out is even worse than he’d imagined it would be. “I haven’t ever had to choose beforehand.”

Jensen remains quiet and Jared isn’t sure if that’s good or bad.

Unfortunately, his brain won’t let the moment sit and it fires off far too many words. “I mean, it wouldn’t be anything crazy. At least, I don’t think so. And maybe we just get going and you can stop me if it’s too much or something. In a perfect world, we’d just be screwing around for a few hours and you can leave right after if you want or have to. It’s not a big deal.”

Another side of his brain screams _it IS a big deal_ because there is a sliver of comfort in being locked in a room with another man he finds attractive and where he can speak openly. He doesn’t have to hide away all of his true thoughts and feelings while buttoning up his suit jacket to be the perfect corporate robot spewing numbers all day long.

Jensen finally moves, slipping the money into an inside breast pocket then pulling his jacket off and tossing it to the side. “C’mere,” he murmurs and yanks on Jared’s tie to pull him back into place. He tugs on the tie to bring them face to face, lips nearly touching as he stares into Jared’s eyes. “You’re adorable when you rattle on, you know that?”

Jared bites his lower lip and breathes as steadily as possible. “That so?”

With his other hand, Jensen cups Jared’s face and rubs his thumb along Jared’s mouth. “And this is rather attractive, too. Someone tall, hot, and confident like you … biting your lip and being all nervous. It’s just too much. Especially when I should be the one biting it.”

Immediately, Jared feels himself sinking back into the moment. He leans in to lick the pad of Jensen’s thumb, sucks it between his lips and laves at it like he wants Jensen’s dick. Jensen moans and pushes his thumb against Jared’s tongue, and Jared takes it in to the base, lightly running his teeth along the skin as Jensen pulls it back out.

“That what you want?” Jensen asks.

Jared nods just before pushing Jensen against the door again, shoving his body into Jensen’s and kissing the breath out of them both. Then he drops to his knees, hands firm on Jensen’s hips, and buries his face in denim. He mouths at the jeans until they’re damp and Jensen’s hard again, his mouth watering more and more with the heat running in his veins. To get Jensen riled up like this, to have the chance to taste him just seconds away, to feel the full weight of him on his tongue … Jared could do this every day.

With Jensen’s hands in his hair, Jared gets the jeans open and immediately sucks at the head of Jensen's flushed cock, licks from the base up and lets himself get loud and hungry as he goes. He takes Jensen as deep as he can and chokes before pulling back and using all that extra saliva to soak Jensen’s dick and fist him as he recovers his breath.

Jared dives back in and takes Jensen down far. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks like his life depends on it. And it just might, because he feels every single nerve ending fire with the wanton noises Jensen lets loose as Jared takes and takes and takes. He holds Jensen against the door with all the strength he can, pressing into Jensen’s hips, and mouths up the side of his cock, licks the underside, then swallows him. There’s no real finesse at this point, but he works hard to pull Jensen apart as soon as possible because he’s dying to taste all of Jensen from the inside out.

Jensen tugs his hair and gives warning, and Jared goes faster and sloppier to get him off right now. He’s working hard to get Jensen to crumble and then it’s surprisingly fast when he shoots, shouting obscenities as he surrenders to Jared’s mouth. The flavor bursts on his tongue and Jared thinks it’s like taking wine to drink it in. He prays the taste memory stays with him.

As he struggles to catch his breath, Jared rests his forehead against Jensen’s stomach, holding him up as he can feel Jensen is unsteady on his feet.

“Shit, man,” Jensen pants out. “I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

Jared barks a quick laugh and Jensen pats Jared’s head.

“I’m serious.”

“Do I have to carry you to the bedroom?”

“I think so,” he laughs.

Without another word, Jared stands and picks Jensen up his arms.

“I was kidding!”

Jared smirks at Jensen’s voice pitching up an octave or two. Not to mention his cheeks are distinctly red. From embarrassment of being so easily held up, or that blow job. Either way, Jared is rather proud of himself. “I wasn’t.”

Jensen sighs and rolls his eyes despite the small curl of his lips. “What’s next, He-Man?”

In the bedroom, he sets Jensen down on the bed then nudges him onto his belly. “You get undressed and I’m gonna show you what I really want to do to you. Stop me if it’s too much.”

He’s thankful that Jensen never does.

 

  
*

 

Back in California, the sun is too bright. His tie is too tight and the condo is too quiet.

Jared pulls out the business card even when he’s already dialing the numbers from memory.

Jensen is too far away when he answers and Jared is too nervous to have a real conversation.

Just asks, “So what if we make this a regular thing?”

The smile is obvious when Jensen replies, “When were you thinking?”

Jared closes his eyes and lets himself breathe. 

His heart is too loud.


End file.
